goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 113
Sayonara, Anehata-Sensei (さよなら姉畑先生, Sayonara Anehata sensei) is the 113th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis As Anehata continues to make love to the bear, Asirpa yells at him to stop the act while Tanigaki, Ogata, and the Ainu men could only stare in disbelief. Meanwhile, Sugimoto rushes towards the bear in order to save Anehata but upon closer inspection sees that Anehata had died. His corpse falls from the bear and has his right leg crushed as the bear roars at Sugimoto. After being warned by Asirpa, Sugimoto claims that he is immortal and manages to effortlessly dodge the bear's attack. Asirpa notices her poison arrow in the bear's arm as she realize what Sugimoto had done. The bear then staggers for a moment before finally collapsing, succumbing to the poison in its system. As they prepare to bury Anehata, Sugimoto and Asirpa notes that he has such a peaceful look on his face. Asirpa says that Anehata must've exhausted himself and is relieved that the bear didn't become an evil god by killing anyone. She then wonders why Anehata would do such a ridiculous thing and if perhaps he knew about the Ainu legend in which a man who was killed by a bear was taken away by the bear to be married in the afterlife. On the other hand, Sugimoto just shows remorse for Anehata to which Ashirpa scolds him for his feelings. Asirpa continues to question Anehata's methods, especially why he would kill animals after making love with them and wonders if deep inside, he knew that what he did was wrong. Sugimoto just kept silent on the matter but Ogata spoke up saying that it is a natural thing for guys to do, which causes Sugimoto to yell at him. Meanwhile, Tanigaki notices Ryu carrying Nihei's rifle to him. The Ainu men begins to carve up the bear by taking its fur off and prepares to carry its remains back to their kotan. One of the Ainu men questions where Sugimoto is, and Asirpa says that he is burying Anehata. As he buries Anehata, he is able to claim the dead man's tattooed skin, bringing their total skins in possession up to eight. Back at the kotan, the Ainu are holding a ceremony with the bear's remains and Tanigaki is finally able to clear up his misunderstanding with them. Sugimoto's Group celebrates the Kamuy Hopunire with the Ainu people as Asirpa explains their traditions to Sugimoto. Once the party had gotten started, the Ainu man that Sugimoto had knocked out earlier commended his strength and asked him to take his daughter in hand. Kirawus then approached Tanigaki and apologizes to him, giving him some more alcohol to drink. Asirpa tells Sugimoto that she had touched a snake in order to save him and asks him and Ogata if her hand smells. She praises Ogata for his actions in saving Tanigaki, but he brushes off her commendations by saying that Tanigaki was an old war buddy of his. Tanigaki then tells Asirpa about Huci, her grandmother's condition which visibly shakes Asirpa up. Ogata tries to lighten the mood by saying that it was just a dream and that she could send a letter to her grandmother. However, Asirpa says that the Ainu strongly believes that dreams are a way of the Kamuy to show them something. She revealed that even if she personally doesn't believe in that, her grandmother, being old-fashioned does and that long ago, she had a dream of her own daughter being sent off surrounded by brown bears. Not long after having this dream, Asirpa's mother had passed away from a sickness. Sugimoto then suggests that they should head back and see Huci so that it would nullify her dream about not seeing her again. However, Asirpa says that there is something that she must find out and that she will press onward for the sake of her future. Character Appearances (in order) *Shiton Anehata *Asirpa *Ryu *Kirawus *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Genjirou Tanigaki *Saichi Sugimoto *Gotou (cameo) *Prisoner Number One (cameo) *Tetsuzou Nihei (cameo) *Kazuo Henmi (cameo) *Kiichirou Wakayama (cameo) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (cameo) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (cameo) Trivia *The title of this chapter may be a reference to the manga series Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12